A Second Chance For Hope
by Pricat
Summary: Tai-Lung's sister Naia wants to destroy the village and the Dragon Warrior and his family. Can Po and those he loves stop her before it's too late?
1. Family Reunited

A Second Chance

A/N Hey guys here's the sequel to Afraid of Losing. It involves Po and his family having to stop Naia, Tai-Lung's sister from revenge. I hope you like it.

Ch 1

It had been a few years since that fateful day when Demi had been locked up in prison.

Sikha was now six years old and was learning to be the Dragon Warrior from Shifu just like his father had.

Po had gone on a secret mission to where Demi was locked up.

He and Tigress missed her along with the other Masters.

They'd hidden the truth about where Demi really was and why she was there from Sikha.

"_He fights just like his father did when Shifu was training him." _Tigress thought as she trained in the obstavle course.

Viper saw the sadness in her friend's eyes as she and Crane trained their daughter Lili.

Lili was elegant like her mother and was a snake but had the intelligence and personality of her father.

"Good morning Tigress.

Where's Po this morning?

We barely saw him walk out of the Temple." Crane told her as Lili fell to the ground after losing her balance.

"He'll be back soon. He… had to do something important." Tigress replied.

Demi hugged her father as he went into her prison cell.

"I miss you along with your mother and the other Masters." He told her softly.

A smirk crossed her face at that.

"I know. I miss you too.

How's Sikha?" Demi replied.

"He's foing great. Shifu started his training a while ago.

He'll be a great warrior like me." Po answered.

But somebody was watching them.

It was a white snow leopard.

She was Tai-Lung's sister Naia.

She didn't look like her brother but the family traits were there in her personality.

"_Soon Dragon Warrior you and your family will pay!_

_Once I rule the Valley that is!" _she thought.

She was twenty one years old and was slender. She wore a silk blue dress with a black bandanna which hid her eyes.

She was Tai-Lung's little sister and she was out for revenge.

"Demi I think it's time you returned to us, to the Jade Palace.

I can sense no evil has entered you since you've been here.

Your heart is as pire as mine." he said as the guards removed the shackles around her.

Demi smiled as she and Po left the prison.

Shifu was most worried breaking out of meditation.

He'd had a vision of Tai-Lung's sister causing chaos and made his blood run cold in fear.

"I hope Po brought Demi back. We could use them both now that Naia has shown her face." he thought.

Shika was helping Tigress in the noodle shop.

"Mommy where's Daddy?

He's been gone for a long time." the young boy asked her.

"He'll be back soon honey, just be patient.

Go play, okay?" Tigress answered him.

Shika beamed at that as he ran out of the noodle shop and found Lili.

She was his only friend seeing as the other kids wanted nothing to do with him.

Po then came into the noodle shop followed by Demi.

2Hey honey I'm back!

Look who followed me home!" he yelled as Tigress bolted down the stairs at his voice.

She saw Demi and hugged her. She was overhoyed to have her daughter back.

"I'm sorry you had to spend a few years in there for nothing." she said hugging her.

"It's okay Mom. It was to protect the village.

Where's Shika?" Demi replied to her smiling.

"He's outside playing with Lili, Crane and Viper's daughter." Tigress replied as they went to the Jade Temple.

Naia watched in disgust as Demi, Po and Tigress were with Shifu and the other Masters.

"Soon you'll be in prison or worse once I take over!" she thought...


	2. Fears of the Master

A Secnd Chance for Hope

A/N Hola guys! I'm glad you're liking the sequel. Thank you so much for the reviews! I love getting them!

Ch 2

Demi was quiet that night as they ate dinner. It had been a long time since she had dumplings.

Shika was staring at her with curious eyes.

"Mommy are you sure she's my sister?" he whispered.

Yes she is. She's just been away for a while." Tigress answered him.

"Shifu is a little worried about something.

He says that somebody is stealing things from the villagers.

He wants the Furious Five to look into it." Po said finishing the soup.

Tigress was worried about that. She had a bad feeling that an old foe could be behind it.

"_It can't be her. I thought I took care of her and we locked her up… in the prison Demi was in!_

_She must've gotten out!_

_It doesn't matter._

_I'll stop her again." _She thought as Sikha went to bed.

Po saw that look in his wife's eyes, of anger and was worried as he saw her about to walk out the front door.

"Where're you going?" Po asked her.

"Just going on a walk." Tigress replied to him going out the front door.

Shifu was nervous as he approached a bar in the Village.

He'd gotten a tip that Naia was here.

It was true as she sat in a booth drinking mojitos.

"Hello Naia it's been a long time." He said striking a pose.

She tensed up hearing his voice.

"What're you doing here?

Because of you, my brother was locked away!

I can never forgive you for that!" she snarled lunging at him but missed.

She was off guard because of the rum.

"That wasn't my fault it happened.

I had to protect the Village and everybody." Shifu replied blocking her moves.

Many of the people had ran out in fear.

Tigress then entered the bar as Naia grabbed Shifu by the throat.

"Let him go Naia! This is between you and me!" she yelled as Naia dropped Shifu.

"I see you have a ice little family along with kids.

It would be a shame if they were to get hurt or worse like Shifu." Naia replied.

Tigress's blood boiled at Naia's words.

"Don't you dare hurt them Naia!" she yelled as Naia dropped Shifu.

He was hurt with wounds and cuts.

He watched as Tigress fought Naia with raw passion. He'd never seen her like this.

But at the sight of the Furious Five, Naia began to take off.

"We'll finish our little talk later." she said running off.

Po and the other Masters gasped at the damage to the bar.

Booths had been smashed along with bottles and glasses.

Wine spilled onto the floor along with beer.

"What happened in here you guys?" Po asked as he helped Shifu up.

"Naia was here." he simply said as he fainted.

This worried Po as Tigress got to her feet.

"We'd better go. Master Shifu needs medical aid." she said to her friends and husband.

"Yes but what about you? You took a serious beating from whoever Naia is!" Crane told her.

"I-I'll be fine guys. Just a few scratches.

Nothing to worry about." she answered as she followed them to the Jade Palace.

Po and the others were curious about who Naia was and why Shifu and Tigress knew her.

Tigress then cleaned up as Shifu began to wake.

"Are you okay Master?" Viper asked him.

"A little hurt but I'll be fine.

Where's Tigress? We need to talk about... Naia." he replied.

"Who is Naia and why did she fight you and Tigress?" Po asked him nervous.

"She's Tai-Lung's sister. I thought she wouldn't be a problem but her brother trained her and she became like him.

We had to lock her away in the same prison Demi was in but Naia grew more hostile towards the Valley and everybody in it except for her brother.

This concerns you Po and your family as well as Tigress.

Naia will want revenge on you because you defeated Tai-Lung.

We must also step up Shika's training in case... we need his help." Shifu explained to him.

The other Masters were stunned at that especially Po.

He was now deeply worried as he and Tigress returned to the noodle shop.

Shika was in bed but Demi was still up having a snack.

Po was very worried. He knew this new foe would be hard to defeat but with help from Demi and Shika using their powers, they could stop Naia but he didn't want to think about what would happen if they failed.

"You guys okay?

You seem worried about something." Demi told them.

"It's nothing okay?" Tigress lied. She didn't want to tell Demi yet or Shika in case Naia would entice them to turn against the Valley...


	3. Keeping Secrets

A Second Chance for Hope

A/N Here's the next chapter of the fic. I hope you guys like it.

Ch 3

Naia growled as she hid in the mountains. She felt her blood boil as she remembered what had happened in that bar.

"_Soon they'll pay for their destroying my brother!_

_It'll be sweet especially crushing my adoptive father Shifu!" _she thought.

Demi was curious as she saw her parents and the other Masters talking but stopped when she entered the room.

She'd been training since early dawn.

Po watched as she walked into the kitchen to get lunch.

He wanted to tell her about Naia but she might tell others.

"Demi?" he said to her as he came into the kitchen.

"Yeah Dad what's up?

You look worried." She asked him.

"Tai-Lung's sister Naia is loose and she's out for revenge on us and Shifu.

She blames us for defeating her brother." He told her.

Fear ran through her body at that.

"But Dad we can take care of her using our powers right?

Besides you took care of Tai-Lung so you can do it again." She replied.

"You can't tell anybody she's loose, not even Shika.

They'd freak, okay?

It's a secret, okay?" he said to her.

"Sure I can keep that imformation secret." She answered him.

"That's good. I'll be with your Mom and the others if you need me." He said as she walked off.

"_Of course I can keep it a secret._

_Besides I'm hiding something from you and Mom that Yamesh and I are in love and want to get married now._

_But Mom and Dad would explode at that along with Shifu if they heard how I feel._

_I hate that I can't be allowed to help protect those I love from Naia or tell them I'm in Love." _She thought sitting under the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

"Hey babe." she heard somebody say as he leapt from out of nowhere.

It was Yamesh.

"What's up? You look worried about something.

You can tell me." he said to her.

"It's just the pressure of keeping our Love a secret as well as what my father told me about Tai-Lung's sister Naia." she replied sadly as she felt his arms around her.

Naia watched them alone and smiled evilly as she prepared to make her move.

In the blink of an eye, Yamesh was gone.

"Yamesh? Where are you?

You were here a minute ago." Demi yelled worriedly.

Naia laughed as she made off with Yamesh.

"This is much fun missing with the Dragon Warrior's daughter by hurting her boy!" she cackled.

Shifu was nervous as he stopped training early.

"What's wrong Master?" Shika asked him.

"I-I need to speak with somebody.

Training is done for today." the Master replied to the boy.

He watched as he ran off.

Po was in the kitchen as Shifu came in.

He saw fear in his eyes.

"What's up?" he asked him.

"Naia took Yamesh as a prisoner. I've a feeling Demi will try something foolish since she cares about him so much." Shifu replied to him.

Po understood.

He knew that Demi had Love for Yamesh ever since they'd first met.

Tigress watched as he went to check on Demi.

She was outside the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavely Wusdom.

She seemed upset and angry.

"I have to do this Dad. I care about Yamesh alright?

More than you'd ever know." she said walking off.

Po had no idea she was going to look for Yamesh.

"That's right Demi, come to me.

I have your precious little boy friend!" Naia cackled as Yamesh gritted his teeth from the agony she'd caused him.

"D-Don't come Demi.

I don't want you to suffer like me." he thought sadly...


	4. The Way of A Warrior

A Second Chance for Hope

A.N Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Ch 4

Demi had gone off in the middle of the night.

She couldn't sleep as she was having bad dreams about Yamesh being hurt by Naia.

"_She better not have hurt him or she'll die!_

_Yamesh loves me as I am._

_Just like the way my Mom and Dad love each other._

_Wait! I know where she's hiding!" _she thought as she headed to the mountains.

Po woke up worried.

He had a feeling that Demi was gone as he entered her room, his fears were confirmed.

"I have to go after her.

She went to go rescue Yamesh!

Who knows what Naia would do to her?" he thought sneaking out of the house and into the night.

Demi growled in anger as she heard Yamesh's groans of pain as she entered Naia's hideout.

He was badly hurt as he saw her approach him.

"No don't! It's a trap!" he said but it was too late.

Naia chuckled as she appeared from the shadows.

"Hello Demi trying to get your boy back?" she said smiling.

"Yes but you'll pay for this!" the teen growled as she lunged at her but Naia dodged her.

"You wouldn't want to do that little Warrior or else your friend gets hurt more." Naia chuckled.

"Demi just go! You can't save me!" Yamesh yelled at her but she ignored him.

"I won't let you go! You matter to me more than my family." Demi told him breaking the chains that held him with super strength.

Naia watched as she rab out of there with Yamesh.

Po saw them and was relieved to see that Demi was okay.

"You're not hurt, are you? Your Mom would kill me if you did." he replied as he met them.

"No Dad I'm not but Yamesh is hurt badly.

He needs help." Demi answered as they returned to the Jade Palace.

Shifu was nervous as they arrived and took Yamesh.

"We'll talk about this in the morning." Po said as they snuck back into the house without Tigress waking up.

Demi didn't care about how much trouble she would be in because it had been worth it...

Naia growled as she bied her time. She knew how to hurt Demi where it affected her most.

Shifu watched the teen spar against her father. He knew she'd only been following her heart last night.

Demi then went to the infirmary when trainng was over.

She wanted to see Yamesh. He was still badly injured and out of it.

Po watched her silently, not knowing what to say.

"What... was going through your mind last night while loking for him?" Po asked gentky.

"I was thinking of the... Love we have and that I wasn't going to let Naia take it away from me even if I died just to save him." Demi replied.

Her father sighed at that.

"Sometimes Love is a bad thing for a warrior.

It can be awesome but it can... cloud your mind and make you do dumb things like nearly get yourself killed.

That's why I hid my Love with your Mom from Shifu because he wouldn't understand how love feels.

There's still time in your life to have love but the Warrior stuff comes first.

Do you understand?" he said to her.

"Yeah I.. guess so." she said storming out of there.

Po sighed shaking his head as he left but Shifu was standing outside.

He'd heard what was going on in there.

"Let me guess you gave her the lecture on why Warriors can't have a relationship, right?" he asked.

Po nodded.

"Maybe I should talk to her, calm her down." Shifu told him leaving.

Demi was in her room upset at what Po had told her.

Inside of her, she was making an important decision.

"If I can't be allowed to Love, then I won't be a Warrior after all!

That way Dad won't be mad about me and Yamesh." she told herself as she heard somebody crying and went downstairs.

It was Shika. He was sitting on the floor with a few cuts on him.

"What's wrong Sikha?" SHE ASKED HIM.

"M-Mommy and Daddy, they got taken by somebody. I tried to stop them but I failed!

Who's going to get them back?" he said through tears.

"I will. This is my fault it happened." Demi replied running off.

Sikha was confused by what his sister said.

Naia cackled as Po and Tigress tried to break free but couldn't.

"It's no point trying to escape." Naia told them smiling.

Tigress growled at her.

"In a bad moon as usual?

I wouldn't want anything to happen to Demi now, would you?" Naia said.

"What do you want? Just leave my family alone!

Just take me!

I am the one that defeated Tai-Lung." Po told her.

"Po don't do this!" Tigress yelled as Naia let her go.

"It's the only way to protect those I care about. Go help Demi. I've a feeling she's looking for us. Good luck.

I love you." he whispered as he kissed her.

Tigress then took off with tears in her eyes.

She hoped she could get Demi to help before it was too late...


	5. Her Greatest Weapon

A Second Chance for Hope

A/N Hey guys I decided to update because I'll be gone until Sunday afternoon. I hope you enjoy this.

Ch 5

Shifu was worried as he entered the noodle shop and didn't find Po or Tigress or Demi.

"_Something isn't right and it has something to do with Naia._

_Shuka is alone here. Maybe he knows what's going on." _He thought.

Shika looked afraid as Shifu bent down to his eye level.

"What happened here?

It'll be okay, whatever happened I can help." He said to the kid.

"Mommy and Daddy… were taken by bad people. They tried to stop them but they were no use.

They took off before I could help them." The boy explained with a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't worry I'll help get them back byr where's Demi?" Shifu replied.

"She… went looking for them alone. She was sort of angry but I don't know why." Shika replied to him.

Shifu then went off without a word.

Tigress found Demi asleep in a cave south near the mountains.

"Mom? What're you doing here?

I thought Naia kidnapped you but you escaped!

But where's Dad?" the teen said hugging her mother.

"In order for me to escape, he let Naia keep him hostage.

I need your help to rescue him.

Are you in tune with your powers?" Tigress esplained.

The teen nodded.

"Good. You'll need to use them against Naia." Tigress said as they walked deep into the mountains.

"_Why would Dad do that?_

_Just to let Mom escape unless… he used his love for her to reason with Naia!_

_But he said Love was bad for a Warrior or he just made it up so I can't be with Yamesh._

_Cool it Demi! Now isn't the time for that._

_We'll sort that out after rescuing him." _She thought silently.

Po struggled as Naia slashed his arm.

Pain still throbbed from the various wounds and cuts she had inflicted on him.

To her, he was her punching bag on which she could unleash her full rage and loss of her brother.

"Why… do… this?

I… know…. You miss Tai-Lung…. But it had …. To be done.

So… those I… care about are…. Safe.

Don't… you have… anybody… besides him… who's precious to… you." Po said.

Naia thought about that.

Shifu popped into her mind.

"Yes there is but I'll never tell!" she growled giving him a head ache.

"Leave him alone!" they heard a voice as somebody appeared.

It was Demi.

"Well, well Daddy's little pet to the rescue eh?

Why care for him?

He won't let you have a relationship." Naia told her.

Demi took one look at what Naia had done to her father and anger filled her.

"H-How dare you!

He showed me how to love and care about others.

He makes me feel loved!" Demi yelled as powerful magic flowed from her body.

Tigress was worried as Demi broke the chains that held her father.

"_Her greatest emotional power through the power of the Great Dragon of Emotions is anger._

_She's got to cool down before it's too late!" _she thought.

"Demi stop!

It's okay now. Your father's safe.

We can go now." Tigress told her.

"No! Not until I destroy Naia so she'll never hurt anyone I care about ever again!" the teen growled.

This frightened Tigress but was relieved when Shifu showed up.

"Demi please listen to her!

It's okay, It'll be okay.

Just calm down, okay?

Think of Yamesh. He's probably proud that his girl friend is a powerful warrior who uses her love in battle as her greatest weapon." He told her.

A smile crossed her face as she calmed down.

"You're right, let's go!" Demi said to her mother as they disappeared along with Shifu.

At the Jade Palace the others were shocked at what Naia had done to Po.

"He'll be fine. He just needs time to heal and rest." Shifu said to them but he told Demi to stay.

"W-What's up Master?" she said nervously.

"It's Yamesh. He woke up but... he will be blind for the rest of his life.

I'm sorry." he answered.

Demi was gripped by fear and sadness hearing that.

Shifu saw tears in her eyes as he left.

Demi then went to her room and broke down in tears.

"T-This isn't fair!

My father's badly hurt and my boy friend lost his sight!

I feel so helpless yet I can't let them know how sad I am because I'm a Warrior and warriors never show their emotions even in battle." she thought as tears fell down her face.

Viper felt sorry for her. She wished she could help.

Naia then had an idea as she watched Demi in her self pity.

"I can use her sadness to get her to help me destroy this Village." she thought as she bided her time...


End file.
